Some standards of wireless telecommunications technology, e.g., used for mobile devices, mobile telecommunication services, networks and the like, may use carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation may be of contiguous and non-contiguous spectrum allocations.
Aggregation has, for example, been introduced in LTE-Advanced. Carrier aggregation increases capacity by adding more bandwidth. The individual component carriers can be of different bandwidths.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,351,359 ‘Reporting power headroom for aggregated carriers’, incorporated herein by reference, discloses that in LTE-A, carrier aggregation might be used in order to support wider transmission bandwidths and hence increase the potential peak data rate to meet LTE-A requirements. An example is disclosed in which a mobile phone may receive or transmit on a multiple of up to five component carriers depending on its capabilities; each component carrier has a width of 20 MHz and the total system bandwidth becomes 100 MHz. In addition, depending on the deployment scenario, carrier aggregation may occur with carriers located in the same band and/or carriers located in different bands. For example, one carrier may be located at 2 GHz and a second aggregated carrier may be located at 800 MHz.